Grief Logs
A scourge of kingdoms in the Minecraft world, griefing has become something that can be fought and punished as easy as killing a mob. Plugins such as Grieflog, Playerlogger and MCbans are vital in fighting and eventually proving any cases of extreme vandalism. In very rare cases, grief can be irreversable. It is advised that regular backups are made of all maps. Major Incidents Early in Turtledance's life, regular players were graced with the presence of another player named Heskey_Creep. This would not be the first time a player was banned for griefing, but the means that it was carried out continues to defy belief of sanity. Initially, the player introduced themself as a nice, courteous person. No ulterior motives were apparent. On the 23rd day of January 2013, Heskey_Creep logged in for the second time. This time around, his docile persona was gone and he decided today would be the day to start his campaign of secretive vandalism. It took him just ten minutes to tour around Genbu, smashing glass windows, ripping out crops, cutting holes out of buildings, stealing chest contents, generally creating a path of vandalism on his way around the map. He was only discovered after Junadina noticed her Potion shop had had its outside skulls stolen, and the interior had also been damaged. On 10th September 2013, Turtledance was invaded by a group of malicious players by the names companioncrafter, oO_1337_Oo and Pkr_Glitching. Any other aliases linked to this group are assumed to be stolen accounts. Mid afternoon, control was lost and the heathens took over, devastating the entirity of Genbu. Their mindless vandalism continued whilst Happynuke struggled to win back the control room of Turtledance. Ten minutes in, and their reign of sick brutality was over, but the destruction was obvious. Genbu had been swallowed up by a mass of magma, erasing iconic buildings from the landscape. Swift action prevented any further damage, and saved Blackhand from succumbing to the malicious onslaught. Substantial rewards have been offered for the execution of the malicious players involved. Happynuke personally offers a free Steam Game of £30 for anyone who can prove an attack against any of those players. Minor Incidents On 9th January 2013, a player named Shermanator202 joined the server. 'She' was part of a duo of tactical vandalism and utter annoyance. Her partner in crime was Eocean. Her first attempt at stealing started inside Nukamol-owned Pointoid castle (it was owned by Winter_Samurai at the time) but the items were secured, and she had to retreat before she was caught. Off-screen, she was typing various admin only commands like /op and /gamemode. She moved over to another area in the north, also built by Winter_Samurai. In a bizarre act of house-theft, she placed down a sign reading 'Shermanator202 house' and added a bed and chest inside, claiming it as hers when it was built by someone else. She continued to squat inside this building until the 10th January, which is when she started to become very demanding. At first, she would ask if any rooms were free inside existing buildings around Genbu. It escalated to literal begging; she demanded a castle be built just for her, and she wanted it right then. Occasionally her whining would cease, to be replaced with irritating roleplaying that you had to join in with. Nukeworld suffered her presence greatly. It received numerous griefings every time she visited it. Begging to be made an admin and co-owner began, and ended with inappropriate swearing (she claimed to be only 11 and would scream if anyone else swore at her). Over the next few days she would continue to smash glass inside Nukeworld and beg for someone to build her a castle. Other players were growing tired of her childish whining and needed to find a way to be rid of her without banning. They had their hopes smashed when she started to complain that she would leave for good but returned the next day doing exactly the same reckless things. Shermanator's rude attitude had increased dramatically from the 12th January 2013, and she began to obsess about Justin Bieber and call the staff offensive names. More glass was smashed, this time inside Spiral Tower. Shermanator saw amusement in spamming the same sentence in chat, and HappyNuke had to ban her. She did not like this at all. After her ban had passed, she was back online, and back with a more disgusting attitude than before. Finally on 31st January 2013, her swearing got her banned. Players were happy; they thought it was forever. But it was only a temporary ban, due to Turtledance's policies on swearing which sees players receive a lighter sentence than griefers, and she returned for the second time on 3rd February 2013. Her behaviour was less rude, and she was no longer demanding personal builders, but every response she made to HappyNuke was something petty and insulting. She would spend the rest of her remaining days on Turtledance at the Creative world. She met her demise when she was imprisoned in impenetrable ice by The_Fat_Dude, and she wasted away to nothing. Her final words, made on 10th March 2013, were: bye never comming on EVER AGAIN